bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinitron the Titan Cyborg
Overview Infinite Parabellum is the final boss that appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. The replica was made once after Thanos' defeat in Avengers: Endgame and Peacekeeper's defeat and President Stone's arrest in Astro Boy. Appearance It looks like Thanos from Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) but has a core capacity, a cannon attached on the left hand which is identical to the Peacekeeper in Astro Boy (2009). Biography Thanos See link. President Stone / Peacekeeper See link. The Birth of Infinite Parabellum 2 years after Thanos' death in the Battle of Earth in Avengers: Endgame and Peacekeeper's destruction and Stone's arrest in Astro Boy, they create a replica for both, the bloons cretated the Purple Core, time travelled through times in 2012-2014 to find and get all 6 Infinity Stones again and used to snap the fingers to reverse the disintergration of Thanos and the army during the Battle of Earth, as well as reconstructing the Sanctuary II into Sanctuary III, to form the Bloonzonian Order, teleported to Expansiverse as well as to destroy the monkeys and rule the world. Stats HP: 1,000,000 Properties: see below Preparation The boss appears at the start of the battle, and its placed on the middle of the track, Ouchy Ruins. Start with 17,500,000 Cash and 1 Life. It takes place on the map "Ouchy Ruins (Modern Day)", on Hard Difficulty. Weaknesses *Axe Monkey 4/0/0 and 5/0/0 with path 2 and/or 3 upgrades do 75% more damage. *Heli Pilot's Apache Prime does 50% more damage. Properties These are immune and reduced damage to: * Sharp objects * Explosives * Glue * Grapes * Bees * Snowballs * Acorns (except Angry Squirrel Pro and Epic's rage) * Tacks (unless the upgrade Ring of Fire amd Inferno Ring) * Fire (-10% reduced damage) * Energy attacks, including lasers, plasma and lightning (-25% reduced damage) * Spikes (unless its Tier 5 Spike Factory in all paths) * M.O.A.B. Assassin ability * Sokovia Annihilation ability * M.O.A.B. Takedown ability * Ground Zero and Tsar Bomba ability * Ray of Quark (-50% reduced damage) * Bloonsday Device (-70% reduced damage) * Snowstorm and Absolute Zero Ability * Arctic Wind upgrade * Sabotage Supply Lines ability * Bloon Master Alchemist (0/0/4 and 0/0/5) * Sentries (expect 4/0/0 and 5/0/0 upgrades) * Mortar Shells (expect 4/0/0, 5/0/0, 0/4/0, and 0/5/0 upgrades) Behavior Infinite Parabellum can destroy the Monkey Empire if you lose. It will make the first taunt: "Well, I snaped the fingers to reversed the disintergration of Thanos and his army, and teleported to the Bloonsworld, so... [https://bloonsconception.fandom.com/wiki/File%3ABATHE_THE_WIKIS.jpg Destroy the monkeys and we shall honor the world... And but if we don't... I WILL BATHE THE UNIVERSE IN YOUR BLOOD!]" Phase 1 Infinite Parabellum starts with 1,000,000 HP. Beat 300,000 HP to advance in the next phase. The boss has a following attacks: * Base attack shoots plasma blasts at a speed of a unupgraded Dart Monkey. Plasma blasts does 2 damage. Disintergrates random tower instantly every 70 seconds. * Surprise Blast: Releases a bomb that does surprises - doing a massive amount of damage, at 75 damage in a 2/0/0 Bomb Cannon atatck radius, anywhere in the track. That following taunt will say: "Behold, the Infinite Parabellum! I'm always beneath you, but nothing is beneath me! I hereby declare war on peace and happiness! Soon, all will tremble before me! Here's your surprise blast for the monkeys!" This will happen in the beginning only. * Soul Stone Boost: Boosts all bloons and blimps on screen increased by 25% of the health, movement speed, attack speed and damage for 15 seconds. * Anti-Monkey Mine: A deadly explosive single target mine will kill the single highest level tower except tier 5 towers, epic special agents and heroes. That following taunt will say: "Looks like this is a better way to handle high-level towers! Targeting [name of tower]" Phase 2 The Phase 2 of the Infinite Parabellum has more powerful attacks, the attacks are return from the previous phase. Beat the next 300,000 HP to advance the final phase 3. In this phase, the base boss becomes larger as long as a large house after absorbing debris and defensive equipment, it grants laser cannons on the chest doing 1 damage in the speed of a unupgraded Ninja Monkey. The boss has a following attacks: * Moon Impact: Throws a moon that does 30 damage and can shatter into 10 shards anywhere in the track doing 10 damage. * Blazing Flamethrower: This fire breathing shooter will burn towers which loses 5 HP every 5 seconds for 20 seconds. * Reality Stone Heal: Heals by 7,500 HP when damaging any towers per 10 damage dealt for 5 seconds. That following taunt will say: "I'm rejuvenating! Well, but that is directly from that massive casualties!" * Power Stone Knockdown: All projectiles on track will disappear for 5 seconds in the range of 0/0/0 Boomerang Monkey. That following taunt will say: "Disintergration is destruction." * Zero Immunity Liquid: Shoots a cleansing liquid that loses all immunites to 5 random towers. This taunt will say: "No, No, No! This is not the correct things for this kind of immunites!" Phase 3 (Final Phase) The Final Phase of the Infinite Parabellum has even more powerful attacks, the attacks are return from the previous 2 phases. Beat the last 400,000 HP to defeat. in this phase, the base boss becomes even larger as long as skyscrapers after absorbing some of the buildings and many defensive equipment, the both base attacks gives +2 damage. The boss has a following attacks: * Space Stone Lock: Disables any tower, hero, special agent, road item onscreen and all of these cannot be placed for 7.5 seconds. This taunt will say: "You cannot win for now on!" * Mind Stone Hypnotize: A Mind Stone starts shooting at 3 random towers which turns them evil to attack towers for 6 seconds. This taunt will say: "Most of the destruction to bloons are either total destruction or indestructible at all, or the towers will gets hypnotized at all." * Time Stone Resurrection: Revives all remaining popped bloons (including MOAB-Classes) for 7.5 seconds. * Purple Core Absorb: When activated, the purple corelike orb at the front of the boss will turn temporarily stronger and bigger (Phase 4) will explode before a 15-second countdown and causes all abilities having more frequently, causing every towers in the screen and make them lose 3HP per second for the next 7 seconds. After this, the boss will be downgraded to Phase 3 Parabellum. * Bloonzonian Invasion Rises (Passive): Under 50,000 Health, the countdown will start in 120 seconds and has a taunt when started the countdown: "Beginning Bloonzonian Invasion in 2 minutes." If you didn't defeat in 120 seconds, you will lose the game. The music when using the ability is Angry Birds Space Boss Battle Music. Sanctuary III The taunt will say: "The Sanctuary III has arrived to destroy the families, the reinforcements, the monkeys, and the universe! The Infinite Parabellum the bad massive titan we all shall love!" The taunt occurs after Phase 3 spanning 200 seconds, and lasts indefinitely until the boss is defeated. Sanctuary III attacks: *Missile Flurry: Shoots a storm of 35 missiles onscreen randomly on a course of 4 seconds. Missiles do 3 damage and stuns towers for 4.5 seconds in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius. Missiles moves at the speed of a 0/0/2 Heli Pilot. This taunt will say: "Many, many missiles with a twist." It can happen 6 times. *Quasar Beam: Shoots a beam of quasar that targets a track which make a square pattern and does 4 damage and lasts for 7.5 seconds. *Annihilation Swarm: Spawns any bloons and blimps in groups of 20 (Zebra and above, including world-based bloons) at a rate of an unupgraded Spike Factory as well as spawning Chitauris, Leviathans, Outriders and Sakaarans which has 25, 75, 30 and 50 Health and moves at a speed of a BFB in the entire track doing 5, 20, 10, 25 damage in groups of 10 every 5 seconds for 15 seconds. This taunt will say: "Hahahahaha! Destroy the monkeys and i'll rip and tear our universe into half!" Music The battle music which played: Brainiac Maniac from Plants vs. Zombies. Trivia *The final boss the the reference to 2 villains: Thanos from Marvel Cinematic Universe and President Stone / Peacekeeper from Astro Boy. Category:Bosses Category:Non-Bloon Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:References